The Fairy Tail Serial Killer Part 2
by BellsBeckettStana
Summary: Castle e Beckett investigam dois assassinatos de princesas da Disney


Ela saiu do taxi, muito chateada. Seu motorista à havia deixado muito longe de sua casa, e ela estava muito casada para andar. Cabelos louros e longos e lábios rosados, ela passeava em uma platação de abóboras. Vestido curto azul de lantejoulas, e sapatos de salto com glitter, ela voltava de uma rave. Estava embriagada. Era meia noite quando ela ouviu o barulho dos sinos de uma igreja. Então ela viu seu assassino. Ele usava uma máscara. Ela morreu do mesmo jeito, com uma só facada no peito. Quando as doze badaladas tocaram, ele já tinha acabado o serviço. Ele retirou um dos seus sapatos, e saiu, cuidadosamente.

Beckett chegou à cena do crime. O local estava cheio de policiais. Os repórteres chateavam todos lá, fazendo perguntas que desrespeitavam as vítimas e a NYPD.

-Oi, Lanie, o que aconteceu aqui?

-Desconhecida, entre 20 e 25 anos, levou uma única facada que atingiu seu coração. Sem bolsa, sem carteira ou dinheiro. Logo ali, marcas de pneu. Eu não tenho a menor ideia de porque, mas eu posso te dizer que ela morreu mais ou menos meia noite.

-É possível ela ter morrido _exatamente_ à meia noite?

-Sim.

-Em uma plantação de abóboras?

-Sim.

-E ela não está com o sapato direito?

-Não, Castle. - Respondeu Lanie, sem paciência.

-Então nós temos aqui uma Cinderella morta.

Chegando na delegacia, Ryan e Esposito descobriam tudo que conseguiam sobre as vítimas:

Anna Collin morava no Upper West Side. Com pais ricos, ela foi às melhores escolas. Era muito estudiosa, e de acordo com seus parentes e amigos, não usava drogas, não bebia, não fumava, nunca fez uma coisa errada. Dinheiro não era um problema para ela. Tinha um apartamento grande e se mantia bem. Recentemente tinha arranjado um namorado, que ninguém havia conhecido.

A desconhecida apareceu no banco de dados. Seu nome era Amanda Cole, e morava no Brooklin. Seus pais tinham dinheiro, mas perderam quase tudo quando seu pai foi despedido de sua firma. Agora, ela morava sozinha, longe de todas as suas amigas, que moravam no Upper East Side. Elas falaram que Amanda ainda amava festejar, e que ainda não tinha se acustumado com a mudança radical na sua vida. Trabalhava em um restaurante como garçonete perto de sua casa, e tinha largado a faculdade pois, não podia mais pagar. Ela tinha mencionado um namorado, mas, suas amigas não tinham acreditado nela. No dia de sua morte, ela estava com sua BFF, em uma rave. Elas saíram de lá às onze e meia, e Amanda voltou de taxi, pois não quis carona.

-Eu ofereci porque ela estava muito bêbada, mas ela foi de taxi. É tudo minha culpa.- Disse a amiga.

-Ela estava com os dois sapatos quando vocês saíram da boate?

-Sim...

Na delegacia, a Capitã Gates dava um discurso à todos.

-Escutem, pessoal. Até agora, temos duas vítimas, mais ou menos da mesma idade, que moravam em lugares completamente diferentes. Não parece que elas andavam nos mesmos círculos, ou tinham nada em comum. O assassino mata as suas vítimas brutalmente, somente com vinte e quatro horas de diferença, e as suas vítimas estão vestidas de contos de fadas, mas nós não sabemos se isso foi encenado pelo assassino ou não. Não há nenhuma testemunha, e nós estamos perdendo tempo. A única coisa que elas tinham em comum era uma relação amorosa com um homem desconhecido. CORRAM, PESSOAS!

Beckett intrevistou todas os amigos das duas vítimas, mas não achou nada. Ryan teve a tarefa de refazer os movimentos, e Esposito ficou responsável pelas finanças.

-Ei, Beckett!

-Achou alguma coisa, Esposito?

-Eu olhei as finanças das duas vítimas. Elas não tem nada em comum, fora as roupas que elas estavam usando.

-O que que tem?

-As duas mulheres compraram as roupas que estavam usando na hora da morte _um dia_ antes do assassinato.

-Na mesma loja?

-Não. Mas as roupas são muito diferentes. Você quer ir lá?

-Ok, eu e Castle vamos na loja que Anna Collin comprou suas roupas, e você e Ryan vão na loja da Amanda.

-Ok.

Rick e Kate foram e uma loja no Upper East Side, onde falaram com as vendedoras. A vendedora que atendeu eles ajudou-os:

-Ah, o casal? Ficaram na loja quatro horas. Horrível! Mas pelo menos, a mulher me deu o dobro de comissão que eu ganho em um mês! Mas eles eram aquele casalsinho chato, que não se desgrudavam. A mulher ficou falando de como ela precisava de roupas, que estava só com sei-lá-quantas-peças, e blá blá blá. Aí chegou o cara com uma roupa montada pra ela. Um bolero vermelho, uma blusa de mangas bufantes amarela, uma calça jeans muito azul, e umas sapatilhas vermelhas também. No início ela o-di-ou aquela roupa, mas ele fez uma cara de cachorrinho chorando, e começou a falar de como significaria tanto pra ele se ela usasse, que ele ficaria muito triste, e que era o sonho dele aquela roupa, e blá blá blaaaaaa!

-Ok, ok, ok. Você tem como nos ajudar com um retrato falado?

-Não. Mas olha lá no caixa, alquém vai te ajudar.

Beckett e Castle foram ao caixa, onde falaram com a caixa.

-Tá bom, eu posso te ajudar. Mas só quando acabar o meu turno, daqui à cinco horas. Ok?

Ryan e Esposito foram em uma loja no Brooklin. Perguntaram por Amanda, e todos respoderam que ela estava com um homem, e que eles estavam fazendo muita confusão, rindo alto, e falando mais com os outros clientes.

-É, eu lembro dessa garota. Ela veio aqui com um cara, que ficou enchendo o saco dela pra comprar um vestido azul super curto de lantejoulas e um salto mega alto meia pata prateado cheio de lantejoulas. Ela vestiu a roupa. Parecia uma prostituta. Mas ela era uma vaca de qualquer forma, então o vestido não ficou tão mau assim.

-Ela veio com um cara?-Perguntou Esposito

-Eu já te disse, queridinho. Ela veio com um cara.

-Descreva-o, por favor.- Ryan já estava perdendo a paciencia.

-Olhe o seu tom, senhor!

-Por favor, você tem como dizer algum detalhe do cara?

-Hmm... Não me lembro.

-Altura?

-Meio alto.

-Etnicidade?

-Branco.

-Mais alguma coisa? Barba, tatuagens, cor dos olhos, do cabelo, piercings? Alguma coisa?

-Ahã. Ele não tinha barba nenhuma, nada de tatuagens, olhos: não lembro. Cabelo castanhos e nada de piecings. Muito normal. Agora, licensa, porque eu trabalho com comissão.

-Obrigado.

Na delegacia, os quatro se juntaram para colher informações. Aparentemente, nenhuma delas tinha nada em comum. Não havia nenhuma pista, e o tempo estava passando.

A caixa chegou para fazer o retrato falado. Quando ela acabou, um policial levou o retrato para Beckett. O desenho era de um homem branco, sem barba, com cabelos castanhos de mais ou menos 5 cm. Seu corte de cabelo era moderno e estava bagunçado. Ele tinha uma pequena cicatriz perto do olho, e olhos escuros.

-Pronto. Agora nós temos um suspeito.

O telefone toca. É a vendedora da loja que Amanda foi. Ela disse que se lembrou que o casal foi no bar na frente da loja quando saíram.

Castle e Beckett foram no bar.

-Oi, você viu esse homem?

-Sim, há uns três dias. Queria cigarros, mas não parecia fumante. Estava sem trocado, me perguntou se podia pagar com cartão de crédito.

-E?

-E ele comprou a droga dos cigarros.

Na delegacia, os detetives descobriram que o cartão de crédito era de um Mark Johnson, e o retrato falado batia com a foto no banco de dados.

Castle, Beckett, Ryan e Esposito foram à casa de Mark, armados até os dentes:

-Mark Johnson, NYPD, abra a porta.

-Mark Johnson, NYPD!

E BUUUM, a porta foi derrubada pelo pé de Esposito.

-Mark Johnson, NYPD!

Os quatro procuraram a casa, esperando achar alguma prova naquele apartamento, mas parecia que o homem que morava ali, tinha uma vida muito monótona e organizada. O apartamento era impecável, e tinha móveis sofisticados e caros. Os quatro procuravam papéis, documentos, armas, qualquer coisa que ligasse Mark aos homicídios. Então, ele chega.

-O que vocês estão fazendo no meu apartamento?

-Fique de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça.

-Mark Johnson?

-Sim!

-Você usou seu cartão de crédito nos últimos dias?

-Não, não, não, não, não, não. O meu cartão foi roubado há dois dias.

-O que aconteceu?

-Chegou um cara mascarado na frente do meu prédio, apontando uma arma na minha cabeça, e disse "passa o cartão de crédito". Eu fiquei assustado, óbvio, mas também curioso porque ele pegou só o meu cartão. E depois ele ainda falou "eu sei onde você mora. Não cancele o seu cartão de crédito ou fale com a polícia."

-Deixe-me ver a sua carteira.

-Claro, aqui.

Esposito revistou a carteira, que estava sem cartão de crédito, obviamente.

-Ei, vocês quatro! O tempo está acabando. o próximo ataque é daqui a quatro horas. Alguma pista nova?- Perguntou Gates.

-Bom, nois pensamos que as mulheres devem ter conhecido o homem em um mesmo lugar. Ryan e Esposito ligaram para todos os amigos e parentes das dus vítimas, perguntando se elas tinham falado do lugar em que elas conheceram o homem misterioso. Nenhuma pessoa sabia.

-E você e Castle?

-Estamos pensando na próxima vítima, ver se há um padrão entre as roupas, ou entre as histórias, mas não achamos nada.


End file.
